I'll Miss You, My Love
by Melted-Golden-Eyes
Summary: When Edward leaves in New Moon Bella commits suicide because she no longer has to care for Charlie and Jacob. Everyone thinks Bella is gone forever but is she really? Rated T becuase I feel like it and I'm paranoid. Bella/Edward eventually.
1. Chapter 1

_When Edward leaves in New Moon Bella commits suicide. But is Bella really gone?_

**Disclaimer: Twilight do you love me?**

**Twilight: Of course, dear!**

**Disclaimer: Who do you love more- me or Stephenie Meyer?**

**Twilight: Stephenie!**

**Disclaimer: (Gasps) Why?!**

**Twilight: She pays me!**

**Disclaimer: Well I can pay you too!!!**

**Twilight: How much?**

**Disclaimer: .03$ **

**Twilight: You're going to need a lot more than that!**

**Disclaimer: Darnnit! I still don't own Twilight!**

**I am not the first person with this idea****.**

The angry screaming swelled in my ears as I turned the music up. I was trying to erase all memory of _him_ but no matter how loud the music was I could still hear the words he had said echoing in my head.

I sighed and took off the headphones. Damaging my hearing permanently would do me no good if I could still hear him. The phone rang and I debated pretending I wasn't here then picked up the phone.

"Hello," I said in a dead monotone.

"Hello this is Dr. Mallow. May I speak to Isabella Swan?" in my head I responded with a _No somebody else the same age as her and looking exactly like her has just moved in with Charlie_. But out loud I said:

"This is she."

"I'm sorry to inform you that your father and a man named Jacob Black were involved in a car accident earlier. Your father had a defective seat belt and hit his neck on the steering wheel and died right away while the young man hit head hard in the window and has lost his memory," Dr. Mallow informed me.

The old me would've been grieved by the loss but I was ecstatic. I would no longer have to be here to take care of Charlie and make Jacob happy. I could finally leave this earth.

I hung up without saying good-bye.

How would I die? I wanted a dramatic death- the type you see all over the news- but I wanted it to be painless too. I sat there for hours just thinking staring blankly at the wall. Then it came to me. It was so simple it made took my breath away. I could just disappear. But not just any disappearance- no, the type of disappearance that people wait staring at the television for.

I would go out with a bang. Next week Good Morning America would be held in Seattle because the news station in New York had been flooded. If I could sneak on set I could probably get close enough to scream "Edward Cullen, I love you! Remember Bella Swan!" and be heard. Then I could run for it. Ever since Edward had left I had started running trying to get rid of the clumsy Bella I he knew me as and gradually it had went away and I had became swift and quick.

The killing myself part would be easy. Take a whole bottle of Ibuprofen. I still wasn't done though I wouldn't take the Ibuprofen until I got to a creek and then I could just lie down in the middle of it and wait to die.

It seemed like the perfect death- quick and dramatic. I would make myself be remembered by it and no one could hold me back.

So I acted out the part of a distressed daughter whose father had died patiently for a whole week waiting for my death to arrive. I hoped Edward regret his decision to leave me. And if he didn't I promised myself I will haunt him for the rest of his immortal life.

Finally, the day was here! I drove in my truck to Seattle and wondered if how I felt in my heart- full of happiness and naughtiness- was how criminals felt when they had successfully done something illegal.

When- at last! - I arrived at the set I just sat there in my truck the worry and anxiousness finally dawning on me.

How was I going to get in? What if someone caught me? I shook off my discouraging thoughts and climbed out of my truck. It turned out it was very easy to get on set- I kinda just blended in with the crowd until I made it in.

When I made it in I just sat around, very bored, for an hour.

"We're live in 3…2…" The director mouthed the last number and I edged closer to the stunning news lady.

"Good Morning America," she said with a blinding smile, "I'm Diana Sawyer her to give you the news."

I couldn't let myself back out so I waited for her to pause then screamed, "Edward Cullen, I love you remember Bella Swan!" running toward the exit as I said it.

A security guard grabbed me around the waist but I kicked my leg back. I heard cough, then a groan, then a _thunk_ as he hit the ground.

But I didn't turn around to see any of it. I was so close to happiness that I was about to collapse.

I ran and ran. Then- curse my clumsiness- I tripped and fell. My last thought was, _My head is going to hit the ground at an awkward angle._ Then everything went red and black.

**So is it okay? No reviews= no updates. I am seriously asking for only six reviews to continue the story and then I will put in a new chapter!!!! That's all!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey ya'll thanks a lot for the reviews. I seriously screamed when I saw that I had that many reviews. I forgot to mention that this is my first fanfic. You'll have to excuse errors- like two of the same chapters in a row and things like that.**

**Now for what I have to do:**

**Disclaimer: Ha! Twilight loves me more than you!**

**Stephenie Meyer: (Whimpers) Really?**

**Twilight approaches me and Stephenie**

**Stephenie Meyer: Twilight do you really love her more than me?**

**Twilight: What!? Heck no!**

**Disclaimer: But…but I have more money (holds out a dollar)**

**Twilight: You still have to pay me more**

**Stephenie and Twilight hug**

**Stephenie sticks out her tongue at me over Twilight's shoulder**

The weight had been lifted off of my shoulders and my mind drifted. Anything that seemed of the utmost importance slipped out of my mind like someone trying to grab a bar of slippery soap.

Whenever I thought of Edward I could no longer remember why I was mad at him. Then I thought of something, _Why is everything white?_

The white was blinding, seeping into my eyes until they stung.

"Why are you here?" A voice boomed out. Its power made the walls reverberated against the walls.

"I don't know," my voice trembled and the fear in it was obvious.

"You are not meant to be here... You must leave. But first, do you know why you're here?" The voice had painted a picture of the man speaking in my head and he was terrifying and magnificent at the same time. He was so beautiful and scary that I can't even begin to describe him.

"No," I hid my face in my hands, self-consciously.

"You are dead but you shouldn't be. I had plans for you in that world and somehow you defied them. You must go back, but I must warn you that you won't be like other humans," the voice was scary.

"Wait, what do you mean…" my questions faded and so did the white walls. One again I was in darkness.

**Sorry it's so short but it just seemed like the perfect place to stop!!!! Review!!!!! Just 3 reviews so I know that you're interested in the story. By the way I love the person who asked if they reviewed 6 times if it would count. It was so nice!!!!! BTW I guess it would count ******


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay!!!!!! You all liked it!!!! I pinky swear that this one is longer!!! And I don't know if the dude that was speaking was God or not just let your imagination run wild trying to figure out who it was- in my mind I am Bella in this story and she is unsure of who he is and so am I. I don't have an outline for this story I'm just letting the words flow.**

**Disclaimer: 1…2…3…4…5…**

**Twilight approaches me**

**Twilight: Still not enough.**

**Disclaimer: (Look away from money I was counting) Are you sure?**

**Twilight: Absolutely!**

**Disclaimer: (grumbles under breathe)**

The time passed in the dark so quickly it felt like a few seconds. My body tingled and tickled although why it did escaped me.

The black cracked open and a flood of light drowned me. I put my hand up in front of my eyes but pushed it back down almost immediately.

My hand was pearly- but not in a vampire way- it was more mother of pearl than granite. And not only was it so pearly but it glowed. I looked down to see if my body was any different.

Instead of my short slender body I now had a long stomach with curves in all the right places. My legs were thin but muscled. And naked. My whole body was as naked as a newborn baby's.

I started to run with my newly fit body only to find out that although I was strong and fast my clumsiness had not left me. I slowed and closed my eyes to calm myself.

Magically a feathered form fitting dress (**picture in profile**) appeared hanging from the tree in front of me. It was way too frilly for my taste but I was drawn towards it- like it was part of me. Step by step I saw the likeness between the dress and I and very quickly I understood. The dress really was part of me.

I reached out my hand and pulled the soft fabric off the limb of the tree. Immediately my skin started to glow so much that it hurt my eyes but I couldn't even look away. Then a wave of electric blue rippled under my skin and the dress was no longer in my hands. I covered almost my whole body but showed off every single curve I had.

Something I hadn't noticed before was hanging from my neck. It was a beautiful necklace (**picture in profile**). One silver wing was curled over a brass wing hanging on an elegant chain.

My feet were bare which didn't matter since everything I walked over felt like the clouds themselves. A noise that sounded like a bird ruffling its feathers sounded behind me.

My head snapped around and I saw a pair of wings (**picture in profile**). It was so obvious they were my wings and they were attached to my back not some other birds back. The wings themselves were iridescent but the veins that ran through them were gold and glittery. They were breathtaking.

I rifled through my mind to figure out how I was supposed to move them. I gasped. Half of my mind was definitely not human. Clear music rang through it and all the thought were pure and good. That must be what I was then… half human and half angel. It was not a very good pair seeing how evil humans could be and what angels stood for.

My wings flapped behind me as I submerged my self in the good thoughts. My feet floated off the ground and I couldn't help that my foot floated up as if I was kissing a lover. I was in love with all of my surroundings. I could see the golden glow of good in everything. But I could also see the imperfections. The good outweighed the bad manifestly.

I soared up into the sky and laughed, my voice the most beautiful sound in the world. It was even more beautiful than all the Cullen's voices put together.

I waved my hands over my head and basked in the glory of the sun. Nothing on could pull my mind back to any of the bad thought and depression. I was too happy- happy enough to stay like this forever.

**Was that okay? See I thought that was my best chapter yet. Have you ever felt as happy as she was feeling? Well I feel like that when I do this thing where I play beautiful music and start to write (Today I listened to Breathe (2AM) by Anna Nalick and I just got in the writing- until the song changed to Barbie Girl). Love you!!!!! Review!!!! You know you wanna!!! I really want to make it longer but I have to do other stuff. I promise to add another chapter late at night tonight (about 11:00pm Eastern time). Please review!!!!! I want 15 reviews to add 2 chappys!!! You can do it!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**See I said I would update but I may or may not update tomorrow:**

**This is not going to be one of those thirty chapter stories.**

**If I update too frequently then I will not get as many visitors.**

**I don't want this story to end too soon!!**

**Get it? Got it? Good.**

**I also realized that it was rated T so I can cuss- thank god- but keep in mind that in real life I am not a cussing person.**

**Disclaimer: How can I make money... how can I make money**

**Twilight: Just face it you will **_**never**_** own me!**

**Disclaimer: Uh-huh and I'll never be the Queen of England either!**

**Twilight: Exactly my point!!!!**

**Disclaimer: Wait…. That came out wrong.**

I soared both metaphorically and physically. Although, there was a tiny tug at the back of my mind trying to pull me down now I continued to fly ignoring it. But the tug turned into a headache and the headache turned into what was almost a black hole and suddenly the ground was falling toward my head…. Or wait was I falling towards it?

***********

Everything was white again but unlike when I died the white wasn't the scorching white- just plain ole' paper white. I lifted my head up to look around the room. It was empty other than a man dressed in khakis and a white lab coat standing in the door way. He looked familiar.

I looked down at myself only to see that I was in a hospital gown but my necklace was still there. Did that mean my wings were still there too?

I coughed up a little phlegm- ugh even though I was an angel I still had to deal with human illnesses.

It dawned on me where I was. I was in a hospital. If my wings were still on my back and I hadn't just imagined everything that had happened then I was still alive. A brief thought occurred to me- if I had died and was back as an angel was I considered undead?

I wouldn't be able to bear it if I had died. I would surely try to kill myself again- perhaps a little less dramatic than before though.

The man turned around. Holy shit! It was Carlisle.

He walked toward me with a calm complacent look on his face.

"Hello my name is Carlisle Cullen. Two days ago we found you lying almost dead on the ground. You had broken four bones; your pelvis, your neck, a leg, and an arm. You probably shouldn't move around too much so that you can heal properly."

I checked to see if what he had said was true. Yup, I hadn't noticed the casts before…

"And Ma'am we will need your name if you want to be able to stay in our care." He continued. He was the same ole' Carlisle, being able to say that without it sounding rude.

I panicked when the full affect of his question hit me. I could no longer be Isabella Swan because then he wouldn't believe me. I now knew that I really was an angel.

"Angel Heavens," I said the first thing that I could think of then mentally hit my forehead. I mean really, Angel Heavens?

The edges of his lipped twitched.

"Angel Heavens?" He confirmed.

"Yessir, My Momma and Daddy thought I was a gift brought down by the angels from heaven so they gave me what they thought was the most fittin' name," I gave him the quickest and best story I could come up with.

"Okay and what are your guardian's names?" he asked.

I made fake tears, "I…I don't know."

He looked up from the clipboard that he hadn't been scribbling on.

"What do you mean, you don't know?" he looked at me sternly.

"I can't- I can't remember!" I let the fake tears flow freely.

"Well…we will just have to make you remember," he said as he walked away.

"Wait… Dr. Cullen what year is it?" I asked with sincere worry.

"It's 2021 Mrs. Heaven," he tried to disguise a laugh as a cough then he added kindly, "And call me Carlisle."

**Do you like it? Please tell me you like it but at them same time constructive criticism is appreciated. Reviews are appreciated too. I love you all by the way because you know how many people have looked at this story so far? Over 300!!!!**

**Yay!!!!! I wish it was longer though but I don't have all the time and patience in the universe.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ha ha!!!!! Today is a happy day and if you're not happy get happy or get lost! Actually please don't get lost, I love you all! I told the same thing to my friend today and she was like fine I'll get lost! Okay the reason she (Bella) was out so long (while she was in the white/black place) was because she was undergoing lots of changes. The Cullen's won't recognize her because now she is as beautiful on the outside as she is on the inside.**

**Disclaimer: Ha! Take that Twilight I am a queen now!**

**Twilight: Uh-huh the Queen of Where, exactly?**

**Disclaimer: Um…..**

**Twilight: See! You still don't own me! Mwha ha ha ha!**

As soon as Carlisle left the room I jumped out my bed and ran to the sink jutting out of the wall below the mirror. I threw off my hospital gown and craned my head until my back was visible. My bare back.

Where were my wings?

I swayed as exhaustion hit me. I pulled my hospital gown back over my head and sat down on the bed.

If my wings were no longer there, did that mean I was no longer an angel? No. That can't be possible… that voice was way to real and fear-striking not to be real.

A ping resounded through my head.

_Bella Swan... or should I refer to you as Angel Heavens?_ The voice sounded amused.

_Yes_ I replied in my head.

_As you have already guessed you are a half-angel. Have you heard of guardian angels?_ The voice was a woman. Actually it sounded like a teenage girl's voice.

_Who hasn't?_ I told her.

_Well, when you here of a guardian angel they are not people who guard humans lives but they guard half angels lives… Or as we angel-ish people like to say, sunkisses. I'm going to tell you about why you're back on earth and what's different between you and humans. And I am _not _a teenager no matter what I look like, sound like, and act like. _

The girl sounded even more like teenager when she said that, it made me laugh out loud.

I hear an indignant humph in my head.

_SO anyways, my name is Celia. You need to know that we don't eat human food- although we can- but it makes you weaker and is very addicting. But you still need food. What you do for food is you let yourself slip into your angel form and sit perfectly still. Then take deep breaths telling yourself to filter the air. What this does is it sucks some of the spirit out of the humans near by. But you _must_ not over do it or once your mission on earth is over then you will be sent to the place downstairs- get my drift?_

_Yes, but what is my mission?_ I could practically here her smile when she replied:

_You'll have to find that out yourself._

Of course they dump all this stuff on me that I don't want to know and they won't tell the one thing I actually do want to know. _Soooooo_ not fair.

There was a knock on the door. I jumped, startled and scrambled under the sheets.

"Hello, Ms. Heavens," Carlisle said.

"What's up, Doc." I smiled at the cartoon line.

"I'm going to need you to slide into this wheelchair so I can take you to get X-rays so I can check for any fractures in your skull," He gave me kind smile; gesturing to the wheelchair he was gripping. If only he knew who I really was…

"Sure," I replied. I tried to stand up but exhaustion and nausea mad me fall to my knees.

"Angel, are you alright?" he asked, alarmed.

"Yup, I'm naturally clumsy," he almost laughed at the look of betrayal I threw at my legs. I tried to stand up but I still couldn't.

"Um… Carlisle can you leave for a moment I need to, um… do something…" I said remembering what Celia had said about feeding.

"Are you sure, Angel? Do you need help with anything?" Carlisle asked.

"Absolutely! I will call for you when I'm ready." I assured him. He threw me a worried look as he walked out the door.

I dove straight into the glory and happiness of my angel side struggling to keep a hold of my mission to eat off the spirit of the people around me.

I took a deep cleansing breath and a delicious, mouth watering taste flowed into my mouth. Eagerly I breathed in again but stopped when I remembered what Celia had told me about overdoing it. I didn't want to kill anybody and I certainly didn't want to go as she put it, _down stairs_.

"Okay, Carlisle, I'm ready now," I yelled almost forgetting that I wasn't supposed to know that he was a vampire. He walked in with the wheelchair and carefully helped me into it, the speed of my heart stayed the same.

"Let's go."

**This is, by far, the longest chapter I've written for this story. Check out my other- funnier- story Truth Or Dare: Bella vs. Cullens. This story is my favorite though. Review!!!!! All you have to do is click the button right below this!!!! Thanks!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wassup peeps! I promise Eddie is coming soon!!! He's in one of the next two chappies or possibly even this one! Bon appetite!**

**Disclaimer: See Twilight I told you I was a queen!**

**Twilight: Uh- huh… the queen of a grape… named Leah… but you aren't the queen of England!**

**Disclaimer: It's all in the plan (taps temples twice). First world domination then Twilight domination.**

**Twilight: But for now you still own me.**

**Disclaimer: You got that right!**

I was back in the sky, soaring above all the busy body ant humans.

When Carlisle had eased me out of my wheelchair to take my X-ray I had realized that all my bones were healed. And I felt… I don't know… perfect.

So I waited for him to leave to go do something and leave me alone then flew away.

But on my flight away Celia had started yelling at me about how I was leaving the mission and told me to go straight back to Carlisle. I compromised with her. I was going to enroll in the school that she had demanded- and yes I mean demanded- me to go to. I really don't know why she told me to all I know is that it has something to do with my mission.

I landed on the ground and made sure I looked presentable to the people in the school. Well to day I looked presentable doesn't even cover what I looked like. Apparently whenever I became my angel self I put the dress on. I'm not exactly sure how the regular people would take to that but I was just going to have to deal with that.

I walked over to the school and carefully opened the door. The halls were silent but since the doors were unlocked school must be going on.

There was a plaque on the wall saying that straight ahead and to the left there was the registration office. I followed its instructions only to find a cramped room with the heat on high and a fan blowing with stacks of papers in odd places.

"Excuse me," I asked. A man looked up from behind a desk I hadn't notice before because it was too covered in papers. Of course, out of all the schools that I had to go to I had to go to the only one with a male secretary.

"May I help you?" he asked the question politely but as he said it his eyes raked over my body lingering on the bit of exposed chest there was.

"Yes. May I have the registration forms for this school or can you enroll me right here?" I asked. I hoped I could just do it right now but I didn't know that much of how to enroll into a high school.

"Sorry miss," he paused realizing he didn't know my name.

"Heavens," I supplied.

"Ms. Heavens," he repeated a little bit unraveled, "Well your parents would have to fill out the forms and then once the school received them you would be put in waiting line," he really did look sorry but I doubted that it had to do with my education. Probably because that meant he would have to send me away.

"Oh but please couldn't you just make a little exception for me?" I leaned over the side of the desk to expose some of my cleavage, "I mean I'm sure a smart… handsome man like you can get me in sometime this week," I trailed my fingers across his chest when I said handsome. I felt like a total slut.

Celia snickered in the back of my head.

"I'm sure I can," he said completely mesmerized, which made me wonder if I was now even more beautiful than Rosalie, "How fast do you need to be in?" he asked.

"ASAP," I told him trying to keep the snappiness out of my voice. Edward would be proud of me seeing as how he tried to seduce Ms. Cope into letting him switch out of Biology.

"I think I can get you in fast enough that you can be here at school tomorrow at 7:00am tomorrow," he turned back to the computer and started typing quickly.

I watched as he registered me as a student then turned back to ask what my first name was.

"Angel," I told him alluringly then he turned back to the computer typing again.

Twenty minutes later he turned around and told me:

"You're registered now. Here is a list of supplies that you will need," he handed me a paper with all the things I need on it.

"Thank you," I told him. He pushed his fat face towards mine and puckered his lips. I swerved to avoid him.

"Bye!" I called over my shoulder and ran out of the school.

_Celia!!!_ I yelled in my head and immediately got a reply.

_Yes?_

_What the heck? Why this school? I mean really he was totally hitting on me and how the hell am I supposed to get all this stuff? _I waved the supply list in the air to show what stuff I meant.

_Hey, hey watch the language now little missie, you're an angel now! I already took care of all the stuff and getting you all your clothes and shelter. You should be more grateful._

I tried to calm myself but that proved futile.

_Where's the shelter?_ I asked.

_Haven't you noticed?_ Celia laughed a tinkling little laugh in my head. _I already took you there._

I looked around and almost fainted.

**So ooh what does the shelter look like? Ha! You won't know till the next chappy and I already know. It feels good to know something that you all don't – know offense. I pinky swear Eddie will show up in one of the next to chapters. Review so that I know you loved it! Btw I felt so slutty when I wrote that stuff.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Please don't hate me!!!!! Yes, this is the most horrible thing alive- it must have crawled out of the NYC sewer system… it is the authors note (bum bum bummmmm). But I am here to tell you that I am now requiring 10 reviews per chappy so that I know that I still have your interest. For the last chapter I need four more reviews for me to update otherwise I won't. If I don't get at least 10 reviews per chapter then you'll have to wait a week to two weeks for me to update. Yes I am not lying. Now how are my very few viewers supposed to live up to my expectations? Well you can email friends to review my story. I also do allow anonymous updates because I myself wasn't a member although I could read the stories for almost a whole year. I couldn't get a fanfic account till now because my mom wouldn't let me. So you anonymous readers can review too! Please read my other story Truth or Dare: Bella vs. Cullens. It is a lot funnier than this one.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I love you, all my loyal viewers!!!!! For Jacob fans: Sorry but Jacob will most likely not being showing up in this story since I really hate him but I don't want to force my view on other people... if I did bring him into the story he'd probably end up dieing a very painful death... Here is the next chappy:**

**Disclaimer: See!!!!!! I am the Queen of a P****lace now!!!!**

**Twilight: Uh-huh... The Queen of Asheville, North Carolina... (BTW This is a real place and it's a small hippy city)**

**Diclaimer: Yup!**

**Twilight: But you still don't own me...**

**Disclaimer: Sadly... Yup!**

The shelter that Celia had told me about had to be one of the most beautiful places ever. It was cave in one of the mountains that towered over Forks and La Push but unlike most caves it wasn't cold and dreary.

The sides of the cave had been lined with velvet in millions of colors- I didn't even recognize about half of them. There were ledges that had incense burning on them and shelves stacked high with books (mostly religous books of course). And in hollow in the wall an emerald bar ran across it and from the bar clothes were hanging. I went straight to the clothes to see how much of it I could wear to school.

There was my dress hanging from at the edge of the rack and it beside it was a white shirt with gold wings on the back **(Pic in profile**). Fitting.

I flipped through the clothes only to find out that there were two more racks behind the ones I was look at. Everything seemed to be themed around angels. I wondered how long it will take someone to figure out that I am one, ha!

I decided to wear a long sleeve black shirt with and angel bear and devil bear on it with good and evil below it where to good was checked and a pair of gray's. My necklace had never even came off.

_There's a mirror over there..._ Celia whispered. There was a touch of some powerful emotion in her voice... sadness maybe or possibly even jealousy.

_That's not it,_ Celia debated, _It's just that you are so beautiful even when you are going out of your way to look bad but... you look stunning._ Her voice was so sincere and quiet that there wa no doubting that she was telling the truth.

I walked toward the way her inward nuding me was telling me to go. On the wall there was mirror I hadn't noticed before. I looked in it and then away in shock. There was no way in hell, he he, that I was that girl in the mirror. The girl in the mirror had thick wavy blonde hair that fell to her waist and hugged her like a lover. The girl in the mirror had shocking greenish blueish eyes that had the same deepness of her old brown eyes. The girl in the mirror somehow combined the skinny body every girl wants with the same curves that almost every girl has longed for all her life. She was perfect.

_It really is you,_ Celia insisted. She was way to beautiful to be me.

_No she isn't, _Celia attempted to convice me, _When oyu were human you hid your beauty on the inside that's why you were so nice. You lived a life where you were scorned even by your own friends. Now the beauty has surfaced and everyone will see how beautiful you are on the inside and out._

I didn't look in the mirror again. It frightened me that the beautiful girl in the mirror could be me so I asked Celia a question,

_When will I finally get to meet you?_

_Oh..._ she sighed,_ you can meet me now if you actually want to but... I'm not nearly as beautiful as you are because I did some really horrible things whle I was human._

_I really do want to meet you!_ I urged.

_'Kay I'm coming._

There was flash of white light and suddenly a girl was standing in front of me. She looked pretty human except for the toga that she was wearing and the pearl wings that were jutting out of her back.

"Wa la," she held her hadns out to her side and above her head like a beauty contestant.

"So this is me," she nodded her head and some dirty blonder hair fell into her face. Her hair wasn't particulary long going about 6 inches past her shoulder and stopping. It was perfectly straight. Her large eyes were a green, blue, and gray mix that contrasted oddly with her face. When she reached her hand out I noticed how small it was and how perfectly fake the nails looked. Her skin was not nearly as pale as mine was before I became a semi-angel, or sunkiss as she had referred to them earlier but it was pretty darn pale.

I shook her hand.

"So yeah I still look a lot like a human and believe it or not I was even pretter than this when I was human. My skin didn't have nearly as bad acne as it does now, " she dropped my hand and tentively touched her face above her full lips which made me notice her face _was_ slightly pimply, "And my nose wasn't as hawlike," she brougth my attention to her skinny nose that had a natural bump on the bridge and extra skin at the end, "And, dear god, my eyebrows certainly weren't as thick and unshaped," her eyebrows were a little out of control but not nearly as much as she made them seem, "but I brought it all on myself so I can't complain," she gave me a friendly smile.

I smiled back at her.

Her smile started to fade and her nostrils flared, "You really should take a bath, it's over there by the way," she gestured to the corner where I now saw a jacuzzi and a curtain to change behind, "but I doubt you want to go to school tommorrow smelling like a hospital," she grinned then explained how to summon clouds into the cave for a bed and in a flash disappeared.

I got into the jacuzzi smiling at the prospect of having a friend who wouldn't leave me.

**Edward definetly will be in the next chapter so no worries about that!!!!! If you are wondering some other stuff about Celia she is 5'6" tall and is definelty one of my fave characters. She isn't over weight but neither is she ... slender per se. She has a perfectly normal weight. She doesn't have a large chest but it isn't exaclty small either. She is... me!!!!! Yes I based Celia off of me because I couldn't help but long to be in a Twilight related story. Even her personality is like mine!!!!! I just haven't done anything as bad as she has. You wil find out what she has done later in the story. BTW I'm talking about the angel Celia not the human Celia. Review!!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I love you all so much that when I saw how many reviews I had gotten I started to cry!!!!! Cry I tell you, cry! OMG I was so flattered! **

**Disclaimer: Umm... Twilight... No other cities/states/countries/continents will let me be their queen.**

**Twilight: So basically you still don't own me.**

**Disclaimer: Uh... yeah?**

**Twilight: In yo' face! (ha ha... inside joke!)**

I walked into the school and looked around. It was the exact same as yesterday but today there were kids swarming around and chatting with each other.

I strode over to a different office then yesterday with a little window to talk to the lady behind the desk.

"Excuse me, ma'am," I said politely.

"Yes?" she said bored never taking her eyes off the screen that I could see she was playing solitare on.

"May I get my schedule please, My name is Angel Heavens," I added.

"Sure," she breathed and grabbed a paper off the desk beside her and slid it through the window to me.

"Thanks," she never even looked at me. I walked away from the desk and saw that a lot of heads were turned toward me. _Like moving to Forks all over again_. I tried my best to ignore the gawking boys and followed the directions to my locker.

"20...48...30," I murmured under my breathe as I turned the dial. It didn't open. I tried again and then tugged at it.

"Crap," I said loudly in frustration.

"Do you need help?" a kind voice came from behind me. I started to turn and began to say,

"That would be-" but when I saw who it was I stopped. It was Emmett!

"Hey-" I stopped myself again. I was _not_ about to expose myself on the first day of school. Edward left me! Why would he want me back? Emmmett chuckled and stepped froward to dial the number. He didn't ask me what it was. Then he pulled my locker open.

"Thanks," I smiled at him and his face went blank and he took a step forward. It was kind of scary to see a big guy like Emmett looking so emotionless and focused on me. In the back of my head I heard the bell ring and said, "I gotta go see you later," and walked away but he continued to stare after me.

I looked down at my schedule and saw that I had life science in room 556A. Pleasant. I walked down the hall until I- finally- reached the room. I knocked tentativley on the door.

A girl about 2 inches shorter than me with black hair opened the door to let me in. She stared at me as I passed.

"Ms.-" I looked down a my schedule, "Adams. I'm Angel Heavens," I stuck out the hand that wasn't holding my schedule,

"Oh! Hello it's nice to meet you," out of all people a female teacher was staring too. I blushed and sat down att the seat she pointed at refusing to look at anyof my classmates. I could feel everyone's eyes on me as the teacher started to say something about CPR. Even the dude who I shared a desk with was staring at me.

"What its your problem?" I hissed as I finally looked at him. My heart stopped dead when I saw who it was. Edward. My soulmate. My other half. The guy who had ditched me for his, "_Distractions," _as he had called them. I wonder what those distractions were. 'snort'

He was staring at me with the same frustated look I was accustomed to but unlike the first time I saw him his eyes were golden color.

"Take a picture, it will last longer," I whispered to him. His scowl grew and he turned away from me.

"Whatever," I said under my breath and he determinedly stared at the board. The rest of the class was extremely boring and by the end of it all I wanted to do was be away from my heartbreaker. Fag.

The bell rang and I ran out of the room as quickly as I could with out attracting attention to myself. I felt a cold hand grab onto my shoulder and I turned around. It was Edward, of course, it would be just my luck for him out of all people to be the one holding onto my shoulder.

"Don't touch me," I hissed and he dropped his hand.

"Why are here?" he asked his eyes burnng coal black.

"Why should I tell you? " I asked although on the inside the look on his face was both melting and tearing apart my heart. He just srugged and let the crowd swallow me up although I could stilll feel the weight of his hand on my shoulder.

* * * * * * * * * * *

It was lunch and no on ehad approached me yet. Why? Well I don't know because, unlike some people, I don't bite.

I started to walk towards the Cullens table out of habit but veered away at the last minute. They probably wouldn't take very well to a "human" sitting with them. Instead I went and sat with what looked like the girl athletes.

"Hi! My name is Angel. I'm new here," I reached my hand out toward one of the girls but she only stared at it, "When someone sticks their hand out to you like I am you are supposed to shake it," I prompted. She didn't do anything but I heard a booming laugh from across the cafeteria.

I ate the rest of my lunch in silence. I hope the rest of my highschool experience is beter than what I've had so far.

**Review!!!!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry if I lost you with the last chapter but just hang in all will be explained eventually but for now I can only answer one question otherwise I will ruin the rest of the story. Why is Edward so mad? Well, my friends, that is an easy question to answer. When Edward walked into school that morning Alice wasn't- couldn't- have any visions of Angel/Bella and when he saw the male secretary's mind it was like he was under a spell. Huh, much? When the new girl (Angel/Bella) walked in to the class it was just like when Bella had walked into the class 16 years ago. The secretive eyes, the mind that says nothing, the way she tried to hide behind the not-so-cool clothes. Not to mention the haunting inhumanly beautiful scent. Edward can't help but feel a little de ja vu. Then he gets this idea that this is his punishment for letting the love his life go and it's all Angel/Bella's idea. The Cullens think that Bella is probably married and has children because Edward got her message then refused to let himself or the rest of the family watch GMA ever since the for fear he may hear Bella's voice again and cave and go back. Stupid Eddy, Bella is for him! So that is what is happening so far. BEWARE the wicked witch is here!!!**

**Alice POV**

The evil girl was sitting on my bed looking all innocent but I knew better. First stealing Edward's heart away after losing Bella and then making all the guys and Esme think that she was as sweet as can be- even sweeter than Bella.

"What did you do?" I hissed at her. No way was she sitting in my room doing nothing but acting like an angel. Yeah... right.

"Nothing," she chirped and slid off my bed and walked towards me.

"I didn't know Jasper was so good," she whispered in my ear as she passed.

"Good at what?" I bellowed, marching after her.

"Oh, I think you know," she winked at me and walked away. She _winked_ at me._ Winked_. That girl was so dead. Literally.

"You little bitch! Come back here!" I grabbed her shoulder and spun her around to face me. Her eyes had abruptly went from gold to black.

"You really don't want to do that or I'll have you next," she whispered threateningly.

"Why, Delilah, because you'll _wink_ at me?" I asked mockingly.

Then everything turned into a gold and black blur where the only thing that was clear was how beautiful Delilah was.

**Bella POV**

I was with my family again!!!!! I was so happy that I had put on a Marilyn Monroe styled dress with gold gladiator heels- with wings on them of corse- and was spinning around the room my new blonde ringlets fanning out around my head. But what was with Edward being such a bitch? Well it hurt me to see him so mean but he was the one who left _me_. Not me who left _him._

I spun around one last time so I could see Celia. She was hangin upside down from a cloud sofa she had summoned reading one of those love stories that ou always see middle-age ladies reading. She felt my eyes on her and looked up.

"You're really not as ugly as you think you are," I informed her. She really needed to know how beautiful she was. The flaws made her beautiful and who she was. (**When I say this I am not being all stuck up since this character is based on me but it's true that I am pretty and I just need to here someone say it... I've had a random stranger walk up to me and tell me that I was beautiful before. It was so sweet!) **She just laughed and started reading again.

"Come on let's do something fun tonight- just us two girls," I knew it wasn't my normal behavior to choose being with my friends over just sitting and reading but Celia and I both need to be cheered up.

"Okay!" For Celia this wasn't normail behavior either- she had told me earlier that she would much rather read then do almost anything else- but it was worth it. Then I realized something. How are we going to get around town?

"Silly Bella- or will it be Angel tonight- I have a gold corvette parked at the bottom of the cliff. I looked out of the edge of the cave and saw a little glint of the sun down there. Were angels as obsessed as with cars as vampires were? When we got to the botttom of the cliff I saw that apparently they were.

"Holy sh-" a warning glance from Celia, "-izzle how did you get this?" I asked. She just smiled at me and put a finger to her lips.

"No way!" I shouted "No way! We are supposedly angels and you stole this?" Celia glanced aorund frantically and shook her head.

"It's not stolen it's borrowed! It was the work of the lord," she sounded like a nun.

"Yeah... right."

**Sorry it's not that long but I have to study for my SAT's. Sorry again! Review!!!!!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

Okay this is a "fun" chapter you know... well Cellia is having fun at least...Yeah.... Keep on reviewing but I wil not be able to review until next tuesday because I am leaving on friday to go on a fieltrip to the middle of nowhere and I wont be back till tuesday. Sorry!!!! keep on revieing and check out my new story which will be coming out sometime later today. By the way Bella may be a little bit OOC in this chappy but this one only.

I waved my hands over my head as the beat thrummed thorugh my body. Velia and I were in the middle of the club, dancing. She was laughing at me because I had been asked out by a grand total of 29 guys 2 transexuals and 8 girls... and we had only been there for 45 minutes.

"Um, hey would you like to go out with me?" I turned around. There was a really handsome guy. But he wasn't looking at me, he was watching Celia dance. For an angel that had to be the only person on earth clumsier than me you would never have guessed that when she was dancing she would never fall, and boy she could _dance_.

She looked up and started laughing again.

"Eh-hem this handsome guy right here was talking to you," I looked at her seriously. Abruptly she started laughing and looked at him. He was blushing from my praise.

"Excuse me?" her face blanched as she asked him. **(In this certain subject she isn't like me because I for one am a total flirt)**

"Um.... would you like to go out with me?" his face was even redder now but was that because he was drunk?

"Sure," she said shyly. I was in shock. Her presence entered my head.

_Is it okay with you if I... you know go out with him for the night... just to have some fun!!!! Please I haven't had fun in ceturies._ She begged me. I gave her a slight nod. Suddenly the ful impact of what she had said hit me.

_How old are you, exactly?_ she blushed.

_122 years old._ I looked over at her in shock but she was gone. It reminded me of Edward how he had left me because he possibly was in love with somebody else.

I felt the urge to do something. The alchohol was calling out to me begging me to drink it, promising me that if I drank it all memories of Edwar would be gone and I would be emersed in happiness.

I walked over to the bar and requested a tequila shot. Then another. Then another. They just kept on coming and I kept on throwing them down.

Then the world was whirling out of focus and the lights were shining brighter than everything else and I felt good.

*******************************************************************************************************************

I was walking. I don't know where and I don't know why and I don't even know if it was cold or hot but I did know I was moving my legs and moving forward.

"Hey... sweetheart!" I turned around to see a guy whose face and body was a blur.

I mumbled something and kept on walking. It felt good to walk. Maybe in my subconcious it was because I could feel a breeze on my face but it made me feel better.

"Quitcha walking sweetheart," I couldn't hear the guy's voice very easily but I knew he had an accent and didn't come from here.

Some slurred words came out of my mouth and he smiled. I don't know what I said but it made him happy.

I felt a slight pressure on my wrist and turned around. His face was right there and he was smiling then he leaned forward and the lips that covered his rotten teeth pressed down on my lips.

Through my drunkeness I heard a beautiful voice scream _God save me!!!!!!_and the guy's pupils dilated and turned white. His hair turned the exact same shade of white and grew longeruntil it was a wavy mane that reached down to his waist. He opened his mouth and roared something and everything turned back to the beautiful white.

**Who screamed? Well that my friends I do know the anwer to but I wanted to leave the story at a cliffy. Later today I will be posting a new story. Sorry but it will be a 'bit till I update unless I update tomorrow. Sorry for how short my story is but I just wanted to make a point with this chapter because it will be a big deal.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I luv u all! Check out my other stories too. One of them is for Percy Jackson and the Olympians, but the other one is for Twilight. I need help coming up with ideas for my little disclaimer things. I told some of my viewers that I would be gone today but my field trip has been cancelled so after I cried my heart out I went in saw the movie much to one viewers delight. Here is what I think of it: Alice was perfect, Jasper was funny, Emmett was hilarious and hot, Esme looked exactly like she was supposed too, Carlisle looked like a handsome man about 28 years old, the Cullen and Swan houses were wrong all wrong, Rosalie was the ice queen, Edward was better than I expected and he looked so much hotter when he smiled, Bella didn't smile enough. So now you know it and I hoped I didn't spoil anything for my viewers that haven't seen the movie yet... go see it!!!!! I love the end of the movie. **

"Bella... wake up!!!! Bella wake up you stupid a-" I opened my eyes to see Celia hanging over me.

"Oh my gosh!" she stumbled back from me, "Your eyes... your eyes," she chanted over and over again pointing at me.

"What Celia?" She gave me a dead look and a voice that was obviuosly not her's bellowed out of her mouth, "Isabella Swan you have been chosen. You are now a Gahleah you are here on earth to complete your mission but you have more powers than any other sunkiss or half-angel. The proof of you being chosen is now in your eyes. Do not try to disgrace the past Gahleahs by hiding them under contacts. Wear them with pride. That man who grabbed you is now dead- you aged him very quickly. You must help the poor."

The words echoed around in the shelter and in my head. A Gahleah? What the hell was Gahleah? Celia was back in herself when she got up of the floor and towed me to the mirror.

I gasped. My eyes were still the blue they had always been while I was a sunkiss but now they had even diamond-shaped gold flecks in organized rows going across my irises. It was amazing.

"Bella," Celia put a calming hand on my shoulder," I need to talk to you. A Gahleah is chosen once a century to be in charge of almost everything that happens- that is everything that humans cause. But once you make a choice your powers are not great enought to go back and change it. Basically you are in charge of all humans. If you tell them to dance they dance if you tell them to jump the already know how high. You can save them and everybody else. As you can tell the past Gahleahs haven't done so hot with keeping the humans in line," she pushed me down on to the clowd couch she had summoned.

"What about vampires?" she looked at me quizically and said, "Vampires may not consider them selves human but they are- in a way. When they were turned into a vampire there body has frozen over but they mind stays the same. Anybody who has a human mind you have control over," she was flipping through the cothes trying to get a shirt for me that wasn't soaked in booze.

"What happened last night?" I asked her.

"Um... a guy kinda grabbed you- while you were drunk you ass hole- and he was calling you things like sweetheart but then you said something like god save me and he grew really old right before your eyes," she spun around with a soem clothes in her hand, "I am really sorry I wasn't there, can you forgive me?"

"If you promise not to call me an asshole ever again," she smiled.

She handed me the clothes she had picked up and in a flash of light she was gone.

I looked down at the clothes. She had gotten me a toga with a gold belt around it- ugh!- and a jean jacket **(pic in profile)**. There was a pair of gold ballet flats lying by my feet and I didn't have time to pick out some different clothes.

I threw on the clothes and jumped off the side of the cliff.

*******************************************************************************************************************

When I walked into the school all eyes turned towards me. That included the Cullens. There was a collective gasp and I wondered if my eyes were really that noticeable.

"Hey Edward," I yelled as he turned away from me and started to human run down the hall.

"Edward, stop right now!" I yelled again. He froze, completely motionless, in a sea of students. I had almost totaly forgot about the whole he has to do what I tell him to thing in my excitement of seeing him again.

I walked up to him and leaned in to his ear, "It's okay to move if you want- just don't run away from me," I whispered in his ear. He stood up straight and looked me in the eye.

"What do you want?" he asked clearly. It hurt to hear all the bitterness in his voice and made me want to crumble to the ground but I tried with all my heart to hold on to my bad-ass self.

"I just wanted to alk about what happened yesterday," I said trying to keep my voice strong but the hurt in it was manifest. His eyes softened a bit and he took a step closer to me.

"I apologize for being a jerk. Bye," he said and walked away. I didn't try to stop him.

********************************************************************************************************************

"Hey Angel my name is Alice," a perky girl said. I looked out of the corner of my eye to see who she was talking to. She was staring strainght at me.... oh, right.

"Hi," I smiled at her and waved. She stepped closer to me unti she was about 2 inches away.

"You better back away from my brother or I will kill you," she said with the utmost sincerity. For some reason I knew that she wasn't herself. Someone had taken her body. Alice would never say something like that.

"Alice get back into your body," I commanded.

"Holy crap! What happened?" she asked blinking rapidly.

"I don't know," I said shaking my head slowly.

**Ah-hah! Should I speed up the story a bit- it makes the story end faster but it also make Bella and Edward get together faster- or should I keep at this pace? You decided!!!!! When I first started writning this story I didn't ralize that there was going to be any action but there is going to be!!!!!! If contnue on this trail it will probably be about 8-15 chapters till I finish the story (hopefully 15) but if you want me to hurry up then it will be about 5 short rushed chapters till I finished the story. I hope you pick the 8-15 chapters choice because I really enjoy writing this. Thank yall! REview!!!!!!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Only one person voted for me speeding the story up a bit so I will keep going at my own pace. Please except my apologies for not updating in forever. I have been uber sick and every time I got on to update I would get distracted with an idea for one of my othe stories. I want to see who actually reads my authors notes so I am going to ask a question and if you DO read my authors notes you can answer the question by hitting the button that says review on it and typing the answer. Which movie is better Sydney White or Baby Mama? If you haven't seen either movie then just type one of them at random. Okay I don't own Twilight and here we go....**

**Alice POV**

I blinked. Why was I here? I could swear I had been with Delilah. She had been right beside me and her skin had glowed with confidence. i had been fascinated with her. The mere prospect of being beside her had excited me to the point of burtsting. She had made all my thoughts murky swimming in thoughts of her.

But now here was B- Angel standing in front of me looking worried. I don't know why or even how Angel could remind me of Bella but she did. Theer was no way that Angel was Bella. There was no way that Bella had been made into a vampire once we left and the even through the slim chance that she had been she looked nothing like Bella. It was very odd.

"Holy crap! What happened?" I said in amazement. It felt like a bucket of ice cold water had woken me up. It was really weird.

"I don't know," Angel shook her head and her... angelic... blonde curls spilled over her shoulders. She looked just as confused as I felt.

"I'm sorry, Alice... I gotta go," she started to run off but I grabbed her shoulder a little bit more harder than I should've but she wasn't even phased.

"Yes, Alice?" She asked politely. It was startling how easily she looked even more beautiful than a vampire. It also made me slightly uneasy.

"Come over to my house today... I'd like to introduce you to my family," I added a smile that would've dazzled any human but her's was even more intimidating.

"Sure," Then she literally disappeared.

*******************************************************************************************************************

**Bella POV**

I was spying on the Cullens. It was amazing how they didn't even know I was here and everytime one of them caught wind of me I just looked them in the eye and told them that I wasn't really here. It was so weird.

There was a light all but inaudible crunch in the frosted grass behind me and I spun around. I opened my mouth to tell them that I wasn't here but shut it immediately after I recognized who it was.

"Celia!? What the heck are you doing here?! It's hard enough to to tak careof my self but you too!? Go back to the shelter," I commanded her.

"I didn't keep my human mind when I became an angel, B- Angel, so that isn't going to work on me," Celia told me not unkindly. She glided over to me and squatted beside where I was spying on the Cullens.

"So what have you found out?" she asked me quietly. It was obvious that she hated the cold because she had on layer of warm clothing and was holding one of those Hot Hand packets in each hand but she was still freezing. She wa rubbing herself vigorously and her teeth were chattering maniacly.

"Nothin' much although I think there may be a new Cullen," I said through clenched teeth. _If there is new Cullen is she Edward's mate?_ That thought was torturing me,

"Ah, you are right and here is all the information I found on the new Cullen," she held out her hand and suddenly there was a clipborard with tons of paper on top of it in her hand, "This was all I could find although I wish I could've found more," she said regretfully.

I, for one, was amazed.

"How did you find all this out?" she looked at me like I was crazy, "I got it from the Hall of Life," she said like it was obvious. I decided not to ask.

I scanned over the info and the more I saw the angrier I got. She was Edward's mate. The stupid fucker **(sorry if that offends somebody but it is rated T for a reason) ** had married someone. I wonder if she was the "distraction" he had talked about. My insides were on fire with jealousy but when I got to one _very_ important part all my anger was gone. She was a _proprietario di mente di succubus _which meant that she would envelope all thoughts with thoughts of herself and through that she could control people. Like a python. The most deadly python in the world.

I looked over at Celia contemplating something.

"Hey Celia, you wanna come to dinner with me tonight?"

**I pinky swear I will update tomorrow. Don't forget to answer my question from my first authors note!!!!!! Reviews= people happy and happiness makes the world go 'round.**


	14. Chapter 14

**To help everyone with the whole confusion on the Is Going To Be Turned Into A Vampire? The answer is no. Now don't start screaming profanities at me yet because I do have a reason and I will tell you right now. Bella is basically a vampire with bonuses already. She can run as fast as they can, she's immortal, she has inhuman strength, she is beautiful, but she doesn't have to drink blood and she didn't go through the pain of the transformation. I feel no need to turn her into a vampire when she's already got it all. I also think I should apologize for my awful grammar and spelling. I really am a grammar and spelling freak but when I am typing as fast as I can I just can't make everything come out right. Plus after finishing a chapter it just makes me depressed to find mistakes in my writing. I don't have a Beta either. So I think that all for now except.... I don't own Twilight. Help with my little disclaimer stories is accepted but help with the story itself won't be because I feel like I am taking somebody elses work. This is also the chapter where the Bella/Angel X Edward starts so be excited!**

"Hello it's nice to meet you Mrs. Cullen," I stuck out my hand and gave her a toothy smile, "I hope you don't mind that I brought my sister, Celia, along- it was the only way I could convince my mom to let me come."

Esme grinned at Celia and I but I saw her try and hide her shock, she hadn't expected a human to be so beautiful.

"Come in! It's so nice to meet both of you and please call me Esme!" Esme pushed my hand aside and instead gave me and Celia a hug. _Did we smell like humans?_ I pondered that for a few seconds then stepped over the threshold.

"Oh my god," I looked around in amazement at the room. The ceilings were high and arched and made of glass so I could see the trees and the sky bowing over us. For a second it looked there wasn't any windows at all. The room was almost empty with the exception of us, a few couches, some tables, and the new Cullen although she wasn't paying any attetion to us but rather looking up the spiral stairs through one of the doorways. The walls of the room were painted with magnifecent realisticness of the outside. It was almost like walking thought the woods on a nice summer day.

"This is so beautiful," I was trying to take in everything and with out noticing I had started spinning. My arms were flung out from my body and modest white dress I had chaned into was swooping out around me. My white- but, of course- ballet flats were revealed from under my long dress.

"Thank you," Esme smiled graciuosly, " Our whole family just loves the outdoors." As if magically a song started playing in the other room. My lullaby. It made me sad but I tried to cover it by smiling.

"Esme, Celia, dance with me," On the insides I was cringing with horror- I mean really, _dancing?-_ but I was relying on my half-angel body to help me. I held out my hand to them and they each grabbed one. We started to spin and circles until Celia giddily started to laugh. Then Esme did. Then I did. Suddenly we were all laughing jollily and the other Cullens looked in on us.

"What's happening?" Delilah asked us. Her hair was black and so were her eyes. It was obvious from her complexion and her eyes that before she had become a vampire she had been Asian. Her hair was long- longer than mine had been when I was a human- and pulled into a ponytail at the center of the back of her head. She was about 5' 9'' and super skinny. Scary, anorexic skinny. But of course I knew she wasn't anorexic.

"We were dancing to Bella's lullaby," Esme explained to them. Edward flinched at my name. Was that a good sign or a bad one?

"This is my sister, Celia," I gestured to her. She was smiling so widely and was pratically jumping up and down.

"Hey y'all, what's up?"She danced forward almost as graceful as a vampire and hugged every single one of them... Although she hugged Delilah reluctantly.

"The ceiling!" Alice exclaimed and jumped up and down eagerly. We all laughed at her.

"So what's for dinner?" I asked inwardly snickering. I highly doubted that they would be eating and even if they were I doubted it would be human food. Maybe they forgot that Celia and I were "humans".

"_Rôtissez le poulet et le canard avec les légumes rôtis._" Esme said.

"Huh?" Celia asked impolitlety.

"It's french for roast chicken and duck with roasted vegetables," Rosalie smirked at us. Same old Rosalie.

"It sounds delicious," I interjected before Celia could retort. That would be very, _very_, bad.

"Shall we eat dinner?" Esme said oh-so sweetly.

"We shall," Carlisle said and they guided Celia and I to the dining room, or should I say prop room.

"Y'all?" I whispered in Celia's ear as we glided in to the room.

**It's short but that makes two today!!!!!!!!!!!! ReViEw!**


	15. OMG 15th chappy REAL chapter

**I didn't update on sunday because I was super busy and I added that other chappy later because I had the feeling I might not be able to. I know, I am psychic! I also had to update one of my other stories and hada ton of homework for school dumped on me. :( But now I am ready to start! (P.S I dont own Twilight)**

**Bella POV**

We all sat there making small talk but not eating. The Cullens didn't eat for obvious reasons and Celia and I didn't eat because human food was very addicting to us. Once we started eating it was hard to stop, just like vampires with blood.

"So... Jasper... did you hear that the Yankee's beat the Red Sox **(I know nothing at all about baseball so I probably did something wrong)**?" I asked repeating what so many of the boys at our school had been talking about lately. He flinched at the word Yankee.

"Yes," he replied stiffly then went back to shoving his food around his plate. So much for starting a conversation. I sifted through my mind for a different, better, conversation starter. I couldn't think of anything _at all_.

"Hey, Delilah, right? Why don't you go to school?" She looked startled at my talking to her and her eyes narrowed.

"That is none of your buisness," Bitch.

"Delilah is in college now, she plans on being a lawyer," Esme explained, fondly. I had to keep on reminding myself that the Cullens didn't_ really _like Delilah, it was all fake. It was hard to see them dote on her though.

"How long have you guys lived in Forks?" Yet, _another _conversation starter.

"Oh... not that long just a few years," Alice said vaguely. Hmm....

"Really? Is it always this dreary? It so cold, wet, and.... " I searched for the right word, "claustrophobic-ee, I don't see how you guys stand it," Edward hid a smile. I knew exactly what he was thinking. That's exactly what they liked about it.

"Well there is a little bit of sun in the summer," Rosalie said, icily. It felt like I was back in the old times. Good times, good times....

"So... Edward," I started in on the only Cullen who hadn't talked through all of dinner. The look in his eyes was the same look a cornered cat would have. And it hurt. Bad. "Do you have any blood- relatives here?" Everyone froze. Oh god, what did I do this time?

"Carlisle and Esme are my real mother and father and Alice is my sister," Dammit! I hadn't realized that they had changed the story since I was here.

"Oh! Then I heard wrong. Somebody told me that Rosalie and Jasper were Carlisle and Esme's biological children and you, Alice, and Emmett were their foster children," I said breezily. Everyone, including Celia, relaxed a bit and but the tension still hung in the air. Oooh Celia was going to give me hell- literally- for this later.

"Um... I'm full," I pushed the plate away from me. I had only put a little bit of food on my plate originally and had yet to take more than 2 bites. Celia imitated my movement.

"Oh, I'm sorry did you all eat dinner before you came here?" Esme asked worriedly. She was probably worried that we didn't like her delicious food. Ha!

"Sorry but, our mom has this belief that our anyone that lives in our household must eat together too," Celia said as smooth as silk.

"Oh! How nice!" Esme said sincerely. Carlisle smiled widely at us. The Cullen kids, with the exception of ALice, looked utterly bored.

Carlisle pushed back his chair and stood up. Everybody took that as an excuse to leave the room and started to leave but Edward lingered.

"Hey, Edward?" I said questioningly. He looked at me with pity. What the hell was up with that?

"Yes, Angel?" The way he said my name was the way he would call me love while I was still human.

"Do you wanna talk?" I really hoped he would say yes.

He nodded ad started to walk away and I followed him leaning all my heart into the hope that he still loved me and the "distactions" didn't distract him anymore.

**Is it any good?**


	16. Chapter 16

**My updates are going to be getting more infrequent because school this year is killer! Literally. I go to a secret spy school named SO1954 where the motto of the school is _'Sic semper tyrannus_' which means 'Thus always to tyrants' in latin and I am currently training to join the FBI and work in the HQ (I seriously have no idea how I can get anymore smarticle- I am on a college level in everything... except calculus).... not really! I am smart and I'm taking the SAT's in a month although I'm still in middle school but I really don't do anything like that. BTW it must be really hard at school if even I would admit that I'm struggling. 'Sigh...'**

**And on with the story! **

**Bella POV**

I sat down on his neat bed and glanced around Edward's room. It had changed... _he_ had changed. The CD's that had racked the walls were gone. He had a bed now too. It didn't fit his spirit.

"So... what did you want to speak to me about?"Edward asked cautiously. It was just like when we first met... De ja vu.

"Nothing specifically... just wanted to talk..." He looked at me suspiciously and I just gave him a sweet smile. In my mind I was warring myself, tell him who I am vs. don't tell who I am, tell I'm an angel vs. not tell him I'm an angel... tell him I love him vs. don't tell him I love him...

"Look here is the point..." One of my many arguements I had in my head won, "Celia isn't really my sister. We don't really have a mom. We don't even have a real home, for god's sake!" I sent a silent prayer up to heaven after I said that, "We need a place to stay for a while... Can you guys house us... not for long, I promise! Just for a few weeks!" Better to have an enemy you know than an enemy you don't I chanted over and over in my head. But I knew the real reason why I wanted to stay here. Edward was here. I could get closer to him.

"That's something you'll want to talk to Carlisle about..." He had left the room before I could even open my mouth to protest. A thought appeared in my mind. A thought that would make them _want _me to be here.

"Hey Carlisle!" I walked down the stairs to where he was. He looked up at me.

"I know you heard what Edward and I were talking about... so, is it okay?" Carlisle gave e a comfused look but I could see the nervousness at the back of his eyes.

"What are you talking about?" He asked cautiously. He knew exactly what I was talking about.

"I know you heard me! Vampires have great hearing."

**Dun dun duh! What the hell is Bella thinking? Well, my friends, she is thinking that she can... not exactly black mail... but make them want her to never be out of there sight. That is what she is thinking. Do not hate me. Please! You will get why this had to be in the story later. I had to make Bella the bad guy! Sorry! Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm going to try and start back up on the disclaimer things but seriously they take a lot more thought for me to right than the story itself. Plus nobody has given me any suggestions yet. I also have a reccomendation for the story 'The Hunger Games' by Suzanne Collins. It's very interseting and original. And for those who have already read it: I can't believe she is breaking his heart! She is so friggin' stupid to not believe that he loves her for real! She loves him but she just doesn't know it! I wear my team Peeta tag proudly. Boo, Gale! Okay, now back to buisness. Did you know I scared a football player that was at least a foot taller than me away today? Of course you don't! But it did happen. That is how scary 5'5'', angelic, blue- eyed, teachers pet, me can be. I'm so proud of myself! I've finely lost some of my sweetness! Is that a bad thing? Nah! Okay on to my disclaimer then the story.**

**(Setting: Me seranading Twilight who- which?- is sitting complacetly on balcony)**

**Disclaimer: (screeches/sings)You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy, when skys are gray!  
****Twilight plugs it's ears  
****Disclaimer: You'll never know dear how much I love you! So, please don't take my sunshine away!  
****Twilight unplugs ears as disclaimer sucks in a breathe to launch into the next verse  
****Twilight: I won't take you sunshine away if never ever sing again!  
****Disclaimer: Really!?!?!?!?!?!?  
Twilight: Yes! Just shut the hell up- and by the way this _still_ doesn't mean you own me.  
Disclaimer: Shit! Why are you so cruel Twilight!?!?!!? (moans)**

**Edwards POV (Yes! I'm so excited to be writing in his POV for a WHOLE CHAPPY for the first time in this story!)**

My whole family stopped moving at all as soon as the words had left Angel's mouth. Frozen still by shock my ears searched out to check and see if her heart was thumping in her chest insecurely- the way it should be. It was very easy to find her heart beat in a house full of the undead. Her heart was beating in it's normal way- fluttering excitedly in her rib cage, but faint at the same time. Like she was about to fall down dead any minute, no- any second. At the same time I noticed something else unusual. Her heart was the only sound in the house.

Esme came to the same conclusion at the same time as me and we both snapped our heads around to look at Celia. All excitement had drained from her face and she seemed to be bolted to the floor.

"Her heart is not beating," Alice murmered. How could it've taken this long for us to notcice!? Stupid, stupid, stupid!

"Angel... why is Celia's heart not beating?" Carlisle asked cautiously. Angel had apparently been unaware of that and froze on the spot. She started to giggle nervously then looked Celia in the eye. They were a quiet for a couple of seconds although they both seemed to withdraw into their heads. Like they were having a conversation none of us could hear...

"I think you should ask Celia that question," Angel smiled brilliantly at us.

"In just a second," Carlisle interjected before Celia could so much as open her mouth. "Is this why you mysteriously disappeared from your hospital room when I was tending to you- because we are vampires?" He asled curiously. I saw what he was talking about in his memories.

"Um..." A quick look towards Celia, "Yeah. I freaked out... a bit. But can you blame for freaking out! You're a vampire for god's sake!" Then for some reason unbeknownst to us Celia and Angel simutaneously started cracking up. What was wrong with them?

"But whe is Celia's heart not beating?"Rosalie said impatiently. God, what was wrong with Rosalie, too? These oor dear girls were sitting here with a bunch of vampires. Did she really expect them not to be skittish.

"Well, I only know of one _real_ way for your heart to stop beating- none of that vampire bullshit- which is you die," Celia said smugly. Angel and her shared another glance full of meaning. They were trying to keep a secret. I probed Celia's mind only to find that it was unnaturally protected. Not protected like B- _hers_ was but almost as if somebody was protecting her. How odd....

"Then how are you still here?" I said, finally.

"I'm an angel."

We all looked at Angel expectantly. If Celia was an angel- which I had no doubts about- then Angel must be special too.

"I'm only a half- angel," she shrugged her shoulders like it was no big deal. "She is more than just a half- angel! Don't deny it, Angel, you know it's true! She is a Gahleah!" Celia exclaimed.

I was utterly confused by the term. I had never heard of it in my whole life.

"Ah- but if you want to give me full credit then let's give you full credit too. She is my guardian angel. My mentor. She has a very mysterious past and I'm not even sure Celia is her real name," Angel grinned slyly at Celia.

"But, Angel has had the most romantic past out of anyone I've ever known! Although in the end he-" She stopped abruptly and Angel's face filled with sorrow. Was it me or were they avoiding looking at me? Plus, I would never know what "he" did. Or who "he" was. Still, the thought of another "he" in her life lit witht he flames of jealousy that no amount of water would ever be able to put out. I was almost sure I could hear the crackle of the fire!

"So how did you become an angel?" I asked Celia. She turned her head to the side, as not to look at me.

"It's a long story so make yourself comfortable."

**I'm also super busy. I will update all of my stories at least 2 times over christmas break! Cross my heart, hope to die. (Don't crucify me is I don't update though). I kept on typing Bella when I really meant Angel during this chapter. But then I would be, like, "Whoops" and back space over it. I'm thinking... around 4 or 5 chappies till Edward finds out that Angel is really Bella. But then it could be more than that. I'm not really that sure. For those people who like my story Truth or Dare: Bella vs. Cullens , I'm stuck. I'll sit down at the computer start typing then hate it and erase it again! Help me! The next chapter will be dedicated to Celia's life. **

**BONUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!: The first person to tell me their real name (just their first name) in a review or PM will be featured in the next chapter. For people who review with their real name put: *Katniss* if that was your name or *Cathandra* or whatever. Just make sure that you tell me the name you want to be used in the next chappy!**


	18. Celia's story

**Okay I have alot to say today! First off: the person who was the first to tell me there name was Nicole! Actually the first 2 people to tell me their names were Nicole. So congrats to them! Second off: the reason it's been so long for me to update is because I've been in Richmond, Virginia. A whole 6 hours away from where I live! Just because I couldn't type it up while I was there didn't mean I couldn't mean I couldn't _write _it up. (BTW Hey people who live in Richmond!) So I wrote it on a napkin- does that remind anybody of other authors?- and I guarded it, life or death- if life or death counts as sticking it down your bra to keep it safe. Did everyone have a merry Xmas/Hanuka/Kwanzaa/r- I forgot what the other one was... but it starts with an R? No disclaimer today because I just want to get to the story. PS come visit me on myspace! My name on there is Adiel Eloquese.**

**.**

**Celia's story- CEPOV**

My skirts flew about me and yanked me from my blissful reverie. I had been day dreaming about _him_, of course, the mysterious stranger who fit comfortably into the tall, dark, and handsome category. Ever since he had arrived in our scorned little town , he had been constantly on my mind. But, I wasn't the only girl competing for his heart. Nicole Walls was moving in on him too. Nicole and I were the queen bees of our little southern city, a position that we had been comfortable with sharing, and we had respected each other as equals. At the same time we had to be careful not to encroach on the others space. But now, we were throwing our fragile alliance down the drain. All for the sake of a boy who would never love us.

But, at the time, both me and Nicole had been fixated with petty and trivial things and both of us had thrown carefulness to the wind.

I, being the governor's daughter, was in a beautiful dress made especially for me. It was a light baby blue and it caressed my body timelessly. I was facing a sheet of cracked glass sucking my cheeks to get rid of the childish roundness. Finally, after deciding that leaving my cheeks the way they were gave me an innocent, vulnerable look I turned around and asked my maid, "How do I look?" but I didn't need to hear her answer; I already knew. I was stunning. My permanently stained, rosy cheeks set off my sparkly birght blue eyes and pulled attention to my full, light pink, lips. My body was not skinny like that slut, Nicole, I had a full chest with, as they say, "curves in all the right places" my wavy hair, which was a combination of many different colors naturally, was pulled back with a ribbon and hung lazily over my right shoulder- the same way boys these days where their hair. It added a complicated twist to my outfit.

So when my maid stumbled over her own tongue to day yes, I wasn't surprised.

Needless to say, that wasn't when our little jostle for the seemingly nameless man began. We threw ourselves at him and, I don't know about Nicole, but I, gave everything to him. Everything from my virginity to my finest stallion. Everything.

Just when I thought the war was won, something happened. Their was a murder. The shoemaker couple, from town, was suddenly dead, sending all of us a naive humans into a frenzy. The only deaths we ever had in Shelby were due to normal things like old age and illness. This one was animalistic and cruel. The two people had had their throats ripped out the dry blood on the crust of their collars. Whoever had done it must've been unbelivably strong; when they had been found their arms had been twisted around the other person's arm and the bones in them shattered just to make it possible, locked in an eternal embrace. I wonder if they embraced death the way they died?

This frightened my father out of his wits. He was blinded by his desire to keep me safe. He even went to the measure of getting me a shot gun that I hid in the folds of my petticoats just to keep me from harm.

I was walked into the salloon expecting to see the handsome stranger... my lover. But he wasn't there so I gradualy worked my way to the storage room thinking that maybe he had wanted to meet me there so we could be together in privacy.

I was right. He was there. But the scene before me was utterly shocking.

My lover was kneeling in front of Nicole, his face pressed to her neck. His hand had pushed her dress up revealing thin wiry legs. Not noticing my presence he began to strip Nicole of her dress. Then with in blind rage I reached down and I grbbed the shotgun from my petticoat and brought it up to face them.

Then they noticed my presence. And the gun. They froze in shock and I did something unforgivable. I pulled the trigger.

The bullet ripped through his heart and plunged into Nicole's head. Although the man didn't live long enough to scream, Nicole did.

Everybody stormed into the back storage room and saw the couple lying on the floor in a growing pool of blood. And then there was me holding the gun. I knew that I would be hung for what I had done so I turned the gun on myself... and died.

**So this is how Celia died. Shocking isn't it? Well... it's kinda late where I live and I really need to get some sleep so I gtg. Reviews are appreciated.... flames are not! Peace.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry! I just have had the same idea from a lot of people and I needed to make a quick comment about it. Bella is not going to tell Edward that she is Angel. She is going to slip up. And to the people who've semi-flamed me on Edward not finding out yet: I swear he is going to find out but I don't want Bella to come out and do it so.... anticlimatically. It's going to be the OMG did that just happen type of thing and Bella is going to be shocked with herself. I'm a drama queen so all very important scenes in this story are going to be very 'gaspy'. BTW Edward finding out about the whole Bella-is-Angel ordeal is going to have more than one person crying... hee hee. Yeah, I'm evil. **

**In the next chapter I'm really just hoping to get over the whole moving in part and maybe some fluff... and anti-fluff with the Cullens. **

**Okay that was all I had to say. _Stacy's mom... has got it goin' on _(I'm listening to that song right now).**

**Melted!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay I had to drop one of my stories because I do NOT deal good with deadlines and keeping up three stories is- sadly- to much for me. Basically what I'm trying to say is I don't deal good with stress and it takes me longer to get around to doing things if I'm stressed out/pissed off. But Twilight fans do not feel disappointed because I didn't drop either of my Twilight stories. That's it.**

**Bella's POV**

Tears ran down my face. I was shocked that she hadn't already told me this, but she was willing to tell a couple of strangers the largest fault in her life.

I looked around to take in the expressions of everyone else in the room. Shockingly they were crying too, although instead of the usual clear transparent tears they were a abnormally bright blue color. I quickly guessed that it was my fault as the Gahleah.

"Sorry," I murmmered and focused on the sadness easing out of all of them and me. Slowly the tears dryed up and I was in a neutral mood.

"How?" Rosalie said without any pretense.

"Um...." I really didn't want to explain but I owed it to them because they were going to share their home with me.

"So I am a half- angel. I'm not a half-angel because my mom was an angel and my dad was a human or something- I'm no Schuyler Van Alen- but I was born human and died. Do not ask me how I died. After I died Celia here was assigned to me to keep me safe and help me with why I'm back on earth- that is a secret from even me- so I became this thing called a Gahleah (pronounced Gah- lay- uh) and I'm in charge of keeping all humans and vampires and stuff in line."

They all just looked at me.

"Do you need to eat?" Of course that was Esme's question.

"Well... it depends on your definition of eating," I said cautiously. I'm not sure how they would take to the fact that I suck on human soul's.

"An intake of a certain substance to sustain your body's energy and health," Edward rattled off. Right on the spot.

"Yes I do eat by that definition but no need to worry about buying us food or anything 'cuz we don't need it," was it just me or did they look relieved?

"Can you show us to our rooms?" Celia asked. And that was when us moving in with them was set in pace.

********************************************************************************************************

I was basking in the light from the outside reminiscing how the Cullens had reacted when they found out we were living in a cave. And that we had wings.

They had watched in shock as we unveiled our magnificent wings then with super-human strength, flew them up to our little cave in the cliff. They didn't reveal any of their shock after that-- just did what we asked them to without question. It was very odd.

But now I had to go to school with them and pretend that we had been introduced at some kegger and I had had a one-night stand with Edward. That was the reason we had come up with for why Edward and I had been so hostile to each other.

Apparently we were supposed to have made up over the weekend-- at a different kegger, of course-- and we were supposed to be getting along fine. As friends. Only friends. Nothing more than friends. Friends, friends, friends....

I really don't want to be friends with him. I want to be _more_.

**I will try and update soon yall but no promises. Love ya! Love ya even more if ya review!**


	21. Celia pics!

**Does everyone want to see what Celia is supposed to look like!?!?!?!?!**

**Of course you do!**

**Since the stoopid computer won't let me put a link of this pic of Celia your going to have to link all of this together with no spaces:**

**http://api**

**.photoshop.**

**com/home_1c2a9d74bc7c41c3be16aee737f0203d/adobe-px-assets/9577f1bf308748149d23de7c8f105309**

**Sorry for the difficulties. I hand-picked this person to be the model of Celia.... actaully if you have been reading my author's notes then you'll know who this is a picture of.**

**Ok! Go check it out!**

**PS. This is the Angel Celia NOT the Human Celia.**


	22. Contest!

**Prepare yourselves.**

**Are you prepared?**

**Ok....**

**Are you sure that you're prepared?**

**Fine I'll get on with what I was going to say...**

**Not only is this the dreaded authors note, this is the most dreaded authors note...**

**I'm discontinuing both of my stories. But before you start really hating me give me a chance to explain myself. **

**I just can't make myself update either of my stories because they remind me of all the bad things that have happened to me in the last few months. So, the few followers of my story that I have left I have a propostion for you. I'm going to have a contest and the winners of the contest get the rights to continue my story and call it their own. **

**Here are the details about the contest:**

**

* * *

**

**Contest**

**There are two different divisions of the contest, the winner of one of the contests will get Truth or Dare: Bella vs. Cullens and the other winner will get I'll Miss You, My Love depending on what you sign up for. **

**It's really easy to enter my contest-- all you have to do is either PM or email ( u_luv_me_ ) me the next chapter for either of the stories clearly stating what story you are entering for. The deadline for entering a chapter will be march 15th. I should have the winner posted as the next chapter of both of my stories by March 20th. **

**Rules**

**You must be a member to enter this contest.**

**You will be disqualified if you publish your chapter on fanfiction instead of sending it to me.**

**You may not enter more than once for each competition or sadly I will have to disqualify you.**

**Keep your chapter thoroughly PG13 or lower or you will be disqualified**

**It would be appreciated if you didn't change the rating once you inherit either of the stories.**

**You can enter for both of the stories, but you can't win both of them.**

**No racist or sexist remarks.**

**If you have any questions you can email me at u_luv_me_ or PM me.**

**Any chapters that are entered after March 15th will not be counted.**

**May the odds be _ever_ in your favor! :D**

* * *

**Just because I have stopped writing those two stories does not mean that I have stopped writing completely so keep hanging out with me!**


	23. Chapter 23

**No one. No one at all. No one at all has entered my contest officially. But I have a new place where you can out your chapters:**

**writers are better . ning. com**

**Except that there are no spaces. Just type it in all together. Please sign up for this website. It's totally free and fun... and mine. This website is kind of like Fanfiction except on this one you can write your own original material. I will be putting writing tips on and you can get help from other fellow writers on your stories. You don't even have to put on oyur whole story if you don't want to you can just put samples.**

**Please go there and become a member...**

**You know you are dying to try it out.**

**It even has a chat room...**

**and much other things.**

**GO.**

**NOW.**

**Thanks.**

**MOI**


End file.
